1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach cooler system and more particularly pertains to a cooler with a support assembly for dishes and ice and with a roller assembly to facilitate transportation on sand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooler systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooler systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling food items in a container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, United States Patent Number Re. 32,740 issued Aug. 30, 1988 to Steffes relates to a multiple use shelf cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,677 issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Shustack relates to a mobile cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,403 issued Aug. 26, 1997 to O'Neill relates to a multipurpose beach cart. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,663 issued Apr. 18, 2000 to Schoellman relates to a shelf system for cold storage coolers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beach cooler system that includes a support assembly for dishes and ice and a roller assembly to facilitate transportation on sand.
In this respect, the beach cooler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for cooling food while supporting dishes and ice and while facilitating transportation on sand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beach cooler system which can be used for a supporting dishes and ice and for facilitating transportation on sand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.